Tesilver
The Tesilver is a serpentine Sapient that once ruled the planet Gitro, until the race had to migrate from the planet to Hoovira IV in order to continue surviving. Tesilvers don't have any arms or legs, instead they have long ear-like prehensile parts attached to their head. Geographical history Gitro The Tesilver history on Gitro is barely remembered far as historical biology. The Tesilver's ancestors evolved in a similar manor towards most of earth's life: crawling out of the sea, and adapting to life on land. Overtime, these creatures evolved into sapiens, and became what is currently known as the Tesilver. They were once the dominant, and highly advanced, sapiens on the single continent upon Gitro. However, during the peak of their reign, the planet started to suffer from the Tesilver's involvement; the seas turning deeply toxicated from waste, and the local fauna dying out due to hunting. Becoming too harsh for the Tesilver to live, they managed to escape their own planet with some local species, and traveled through the cosmos until they managed to find the planet Hoovira IV. How they managed to arrive onto Hoovira IV remains to be said, as most Tesilver had forgotten much how they managed in the first place. Arriving to Hoovira IV When the Tesilver arrived onto the planet, they mainly had to start directly from scratch, using the little materials they had with them to eke out a living. In such different conditions, from the amount of land, to the atmosphere, the Tesilver struggled to adapt to the enviorment throughout the first hundreds of years since arriving, becoming endangered due to the amount of danger represented to them at first. However, the Tesilver eventually began to evolve in these environments, and became more advanced as they were before. Throughout both the Savij and Hoeva periods, the Tesilver began to alter Hoovira IV to their liking, much to the dangers represented to the local organisms, mostly because they hadn't learned from their mistakes back on Gitro. The Halmar and Droove tried to convince them multiple times to change, and even fights broke out amongst each other, but, the Tesilver didn't show much care towards the other races yet. Their involvement even altered the land itself: birthing the Silver Archipelago, and the land bridge connecting Vveru and Kayru. If the planet of gitro was brought up, many Tesilver at the time would see that as 'just a fluke', as in not blaming themselves. However, karma caught up with them near the end of the Hoeva Period, upon the mass extinction event caused by their involvment. While effecting the Halmar greatly, causing extinctions towards other species, and wiping out forests, the Tesilver suffered a deadly loss, and were nearly wiped out completely much like the Halmar. Saving the Halmar The dreaded impact on the planet finally opened their eyes quite a bit, and as such got them to dwindle down when it came to their previous ways in altering the planet. The Tesilver began to work their ways into helping their world instead of leaving it alone, starting with the conservation project in helping the Halmar regain their numbers. This act help gain the Halmar's trust again, and after a few hundred years, the Tesilver and Halmar formed a well balanced relationship. Category:Sapient Species Category:Gingalover's Content Category:Omnivores Category:Alien Species